Knowing you
by Picatrix
Summary: Lime basado en la imagen de la portada. Situado entre los capítulos 677 -679 del manga


**Hola… hice un pequeño lime basado en la imagen de esta portada. Disfrútenlo.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: OoC, Lime, lenguaje con contenido sexual y spoilers situados entre los caps 677 – 679 del manga**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiadeaki Sorachi-sensei**

* * *

-Sa..sa..Sougo –su cuerpo parecía estar en una alerta y un nerviosismo más fuerte y poderoso como nunca lo había sentido

-Veamos, que tal –pronunció a milímetros de su oído.

-¿Qué-qué estas…haciendo? –y es que la bermellón casi no podía hablar de la respiración entrecortada, todo esto provocado por aquel contacto de ese hombre.

Y no era para menos, su cercanía, su calidez, y esas manos firmes tocando por debajo de su capa ¿Qué rayos quería comprobar? ¿Sí seguía siendo plana? Un acto como ese, por supuesto que era de cualquier pervertido pero Okita Sougo no da esa clase de perversiones a cualquier personaje. Su personaje nunca ha mostrado tocar el pecho accidentalmente o cosas así y ahora lo hacía adrede y únicamente hacia esa persona.

Posicionado desde detrás, él había iniciado un juego en el que una de sus manos la tomaba de la cintura y la otra acariciaba con delicadeza su mejilla, como si quisiera recordar cada gesto de esa mujer que en dos años no había visto. Después de todo la extrañaba, tanto que parecía algo enfermizo. Recordando claro todo lo que había hecho para dar con aquella máscara con la que se quería ocultar.

La conocía tanto como pensaba, ya que ella siempre fue una chica que se preocupaba por los demás, además de ser fuerte y obstinada. También la conocía de cuerpo…por sus batallas de katana y sombrilla. Pero ahora que ella había crecido, significaba que también existían otras maneras de explorar el cuerpo.

Kagura lo tomó de su chaqueta mientras se aguantaba con los dientes. las provocaciones del castaño. Sougo fluía como las teclas de un piano, mientras la hacía estremecer internamente y acortaba tanto la distancia de sus cuerpos que ya lo único que los separaba entre ellos era su ropa, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Sus manos danzaban entre su rostro y su cuerpo. Una de sus manos se deslizaba suavemente por el cuello unas cuantas veces, tocando su clavícula con presteza, uno de sus hombros y posándose finalmente a uno de sus senos.

La otra mano tenía una sincronía distinta, desde su cintura parecía que quería marcar aquella curva de reloj de arena de la mujer de ojos azules. Pasaba candorosamente por aquella cadera y un poco de sus piernas descubiertas haciendo contacto piel a piel con toda la delicadeza como si no importará el tiempo. Finalmente fue poco a poco hacia arriba deslizándose nuevamente con la cadera y la cintura de ella, trazando una línea hasta llegar aquel otro seno.

Finalmente ambas manos estando en cada seno de ella, los iba explorando desde su ropa, como si quisiera saber cuánto habían crecido o la suavidad de aquellos. De vez en cuando le tocaba los pezones, pellizcándoles un poco y si eso no remataba todo ese juego, Sougo la torturaba de placer mordiendo un poco su oreja de manera juguetona.

"Maldito sádico" pensó para sí misma, pero ya no podía aguantarse, se estaba dejando llevar muy bien por aquel juego erótico, sus respiraciones aceleradas fueron convirtiéndose en suspiros que antes acallaba con fuerza, y Sougo como buen sádico que era la premiaba con más y más placer que acrecentaba entre ellos.

La otra mano de Kagura apenas podía sostener un poco de los pantalones del castaño de ojos rubíes, pero finalmente decidió adoptar una posición que pudiera revolver los cabellos castaños de ese hombre que la cargaba de sensaciones que nunca en su vida había sentido.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, él no dejaba acariciarla y ni ella tampoco a él, sus cuerpos se respondían en perfecta candente sincronía. Él no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre en su oído con fervor y ella únicamente se estremecía. Entre aquella recompensa, Sougo bajo sus labios hacia los de ella, besándose con una pasión apremiante y que parecía dar la bienvenida a las dos personas después de tanto tiempo.

-Sougo… nos pueden… ver –decía sin despegar los labios ni su cuerpo de él

-Puedo encargarme…de…no dejar testigos – le respondió beso a beso.

Finalmente Sougo le dio la vuelta a su cuerpo, mientras la mujer de coletas bermellones aprovechó para colgar sus piernas hacia la cintura de él y seguir en aquel juego en el que estaban sumergidos ambos.

-Okita –susurraba a su oído

Él le iba a decir que podía seguir llamándole por su nombre

-Okita –llamó de nuevo aquella voz –Jefe Okita

"¿Por qué de pronto había acabado con esa formalidad?"-se preguntaba el castaño, entreabrió los ojos un poco

-Jefe Okita ¿Qué opina de la mercancía? ¿Quiere darle un vistazo? Ya nos encargamos de sus heridas, jefe.

Para entonces, aquel jefe ya había abierto sus ojos completamente enojado y al mismo tiempo con tedio de que aquella bella fantasía hubiera sido interrumpida, por cosas que en ese instante estaban en segundo plano para el ojicarmín. Por supuesto que él no debía tomarse las cosas así, estaban allí por aquella misión de su organización, no podía tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera. Después de todo, los cálculos y movimientos sigilosos, que claro esa última granada que explotó no mostraba nada de sigilo del jefe mafioso, pero si un "tiempo fuera" del juego que acababa arruinar la china y un "tiempo fuera" para que ambos descansen.

Él no estaba dispuesta a perderla de nuevo. Nunca fue un cobarde en absoluto, sabía que aunque su activador de muerte se encendiera; dar la batalla hasta el final es lo que hacía un samurái como él, y además aquella chica obstinada estaba furiosa de todo lo que había hecho para quitarle de aquella apariencia falsa de "Kanna".

Probablemente Sougo se sentía un poco culpable de desatar esa furia de la china ojiazul, pero también debía comprender que no estaba bien esconderse con esa apariencia y conociéndola tan bien como él la conocía, ella solo iba a quedarse a resolver algunos problemas e irse de nuevo. No, él iba a pensar luego en arreglar ese problema.

Okita concentró su atención en los armamentos recibidos, atendió a su grupo como el jefe que era, de vez en cuando miraba hacia donde Kagura estaba y el de lentes, incluso en algún punto le pareció ver algo raro en la cara de la china pero no le dio mucha importancia, pensando que era el cansancio.

En aquel par de años de no verse, irradiaba una hermosura y algo tan etéreo en ella, que pocas veces había percibido en Kagura cuando aún era menor. Lo tenía embobado, tanto para fantasearla estando despierto. Lo volvía loco y lo peor de todo, es que eso le fascinaba.

Terminó de atender algunas cosas de su organización a la vez que se acomodaba algunas de sus armas dentro de su abrigo, después de todo siempre hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Esperaba que en ese "tiempo fuera" pudieran hablar los tres de la información que Okita manejaba y como se iban a preparar.

Conforme iba subiendo silenciosamente los escalones, escuchaba algo del de lentes que consolaba a Kagura. Realmente no era su culpa, Sougo también lo sabía pero difícilmente la iba a escuchar.

-Sigue vivo –había pronunciado mientras unos lentes y unos ojos azules dirigían su atención al recién llegado. Okita siguió sonriendo con satisfacción.

 **Espero les haya gustado, quién leyó mi fic anterior (el two-shot), esta no es la secuela, esta es una historia aparte situada en el Final Fantasy del manga, espero sus comentarios para saber cómo mejorar, entre otras cosas. Saludos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
